What Dreams Are Made Of
by Kiki-LykaeLoverXoXo
Summary: Ed has finally gotten Al's body back, but part of the price was to lose all memory of HOW he got it back. Al calls winry for help when Ed suddenly becomes plagued by nightmares and, Who is the mysterious girl that they rescue and why was she being chased?
1. What is the Cure for Nightmares?

**Hey ppls this chapter might seem a bit morbid but DON"T WORRY they won't all be this way! Stay tuned for the next episode where Edward gets a surprise visit!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own FMA… but I want to own Alphonse. lol**

**Happy holidays everyone!**

**What is the cure for Nightmares?**

_Where am I?_ Thought Edward Elric as he awaked in a damp, and pitch-black passageway. _Where's Al? the last thing I remember is- Al and I coming home last night, after working on our research on the stone and going to bed…where am I?_

Edward stood up and began to walk down the seemingly endless tunnel, skimming his hand along the side of the wall as a guide.

"Al!" he whispered franticly.

No answer came and so he continued down the passage. After a time he called again.

"AL!" he almost shouted. _Where is he!_

Once again the only answer was the ever-present echo of dripping water.

Drip… Drip… DRIP…

Ed began to run down the tunnel in a panic.

"ALPHONSE! Where are you little brother?!" Edward was running in a mad dash down the tunnel.

Drip… Drip… DRIP…

Suddenly Edward slipped in something slick on the floor and went hurtling to the floor.

**CRASH!**

Ed scraped his knees into a bloody mess and had landed on his arm wrong and broken it.

Drip… Drip… DRIP…

He clutched at his head and knees in pain with the arm that wasn't broken._ Where is that dripping sound coming from!? It's driving me insane!_

"No…!" a grief-stricken voice whispered from across the tunnel.

At the sound of his brother's voice Ed froze. Staggering to his feet Ed stumbled toward the doorway he hadn't noticed before and braced himself against its frame. He stood there for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the room.

The first thing he saw was a lifeless dark shape sprawled out in front of him. He heard sobbing and then realized it was coming from a dark shadow that was leaning over the thing that was slumped on the ground in a heap.

"No… No… No! No! NO!" Alphonse Elric cried in distress.

Finally Edward's eye's fully adjusted to the room and what he saw sickened him. Alphonse was hunched over the unmoving figure on the floor and was clinging to their hand with a wretched look on his face and tears flowing freely.

The shape that lay on the floor in front of him was a girl. A girl that was as old as 17yr-old Alphonse, maybe even younger… she was dead. Baby-blue-streaked blonde hair was flared out around her like a bloody halo. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale from death. The lifeless girl had an abundant amount of cuts, scratches, bruises, and what seemed to be stab wounds, all over her body.

Ed felt something warm and slimy touch his skin. Looking down the alchemist found that the pool of blood surrounding her had spread to his feet.

A shout of rage and despair broke the eerie silence that had descended upon the room. Alphonse had slammed his fists against the floor in heartache and was trembling from an emotion Edward could not yet name.

"I will get revenge! … I WILL!" He wept in anger.

A cruel laugh burst forth from across the large room. Simultaneously Ed and Al's head's shot up and turned toward the malicious cackle. Across the room stood Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust.

To Edward, seeing them was like being struck by lightening. _Impossible! This can't be happening! They're Dead!_

"How do you plan to get revenge for your 'little princess's' life when you couldn't even save her from death in the first place? And should I even mention how miserably you failed in saving your loving brother, Edward? " He crowed in contempt at Ed's little brother.

Wrath held in his hand a lamp that he had just lit; while in the other he clasped a bloody knife. Envy stood at his left with her arms crossed against her chest and was smiling spitefully. On Wrath's right stood plump and greedy Gluttony. The overweight homunculus was hopping up and down with joy at the smell of blood; the only thing restraining the monster was Lust's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh! Can I eat her? Can I? Can I?" He pleaded with glee while clapping his hands like an overjoyed schoolgirl.

Lust looked at Wrath and when he nodded she released his shoulder.

"Try not to make a mess of it." She said in a motherly voice.

Alphonse jumped into action fast than Edward thought he was capable of. Before Gluttony could take more than two steps a loud clap resounded through out the room and electricity sparked as giant walls of stone, steel, adamant, and diamond exploded out of the ground to separate the homunculi from the humans.

Without a second to waste Al tenderly picked up the motionless girl's body in his arms and sprinted to the door where Ed was standing. At the speed Al was running Ed was sure that they were going to collide, but something odd happened at that very moment. Edward clenched his eyes closed; preparing for impacted, but it never came. Alphonse had passed right through Ed like he was a ghost.

Stunned, Edward hobbled after his brother, but didn't have to go far before he saw them cornered like dogs by Envy.

Al was shaking like mad and his eyes were wide with confusion and terror. Envy was shifting bodies again and again; each one was someone important and loved by Alphonse.

"Al." their mother's voice said sweetly.

"Little brother!" Ed's own voice said lovingly

Voices from the past echoed down the hall each one saying his name. Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, their father and mother, Hughes, Armstrong, Rose, Edward, and finally envy stopped changing and chose one final voice to torture him with.

Edward had never heard the woman's voice before, but knew it had to be the girl that Alphonse held in his arms because of her baby-blue-streaked blonde hair.

"Al? What's wrong? It's just me. Don't you recognize your own girlfriend?" she took a step toward Ed's brother with her arms out-stretched as if to hug him.

"Stay Back!" he cried as he backed up against the wall and clutched the body closer to his chest; as if to protect it from harm. "Your not her! You changed into me and killed her and Edward yourself! I saw you do it! Stay away from me you monster!" Alphonse pressed himself as close to the wall as he could get and sank down to the floor.

The girl suddenly let out a hideous laugh and spoke with envy's voice.

"Your smarter than I thought you were, kid. I think I'm going to enjoy killing you as much as I did when I killed your precious brother and girlfriend. And I'm going to kill you with the hands of someone you loved, and cherished all you life."

Envy's form shifted into the shape of the one and only Edward Elric. Al screamed and sobbed and tried to fight envy off but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his beloved brother.

Soon Al's struggles ceased and his last breath escaped his lips as his soul left this world.

Edward woke from his dream in a cold sweat and screaming bloody murder. He rested his head I his hands and heaved large breaths in and out._ What the hell was that!_

Throwing his sheets aside Ed rose from his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and went into his bathroom. Cold water spewed out of the bathroom-sink facet and he splashed it on his face.

He placed both hands on ether sides of the sink and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. _It was just a dream…just… a dream. Nothing more-- Al is still alive and that girl (who ever she was) doesn't exist. Al doesn't have a girlfriend._

Edward's eye's snapped open when someone knocked on the door and a familiar gentle voice called through the door.

"Big Brother? I heard you scream, are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

Relief flowed through Ed at the sound of his brother's voice. Al was alive and completely fine, there was no reason to worry, it was just a dream. After shutting off the sink and drying off his face Edward opened the bathroom door and tried to smile at his brother.

"I'm fine Al. It was just a nightmare."

Al looked at his big brother with sorrow in his eyes and watched as his he walked back to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Alphonse remembered the nightmares that had plagued him for weeks after he finally got his body back. They had been of black monsters trying to eat his soul and of giant doors and the end of halls that he could never reach before he was devoured.

"Do you want to talk about it or-…should I go back to bed and let you deal with it on your own?" Al asked unable to stop from yawning in mid-sentence.

Ed looked up at his younger brother. He was 15 now only a year younger then himself. His hair fell to his shoulders and some of it constantly fell in his face, even during the day when he had it pulled back in a ponytail. Sadly Al was just as tall as his OLDER brother, and just as solidly muscled, but Ed didn't mind as long as he could see his brother's caring/happy eyes and hear his voice come from his actual mouth and not from just a suit of armor.

"Go to bed, Al." he said with a faint smile. "You've got to be exhausted from all the training and researching you've been doing lately."

Al scratched the back of his head and smiled. " Yeah. I am pretty tired from sparing and I almost passed out reading about the history of Amestries, last night."

Simultaneously the two brothers stretched their arms in the air in an enormous yawn, and then scratched their muscular stomachs contently before biding each other good night.

Edward pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind until it was nothing but a foggy memory. _I think I'm gonna call Winry tomorrow and see what she's doing…maybe my automail will suddenly break again…_He thought evilly.

And with thoughts of Winry on his mind he passed out in his bed, while Al walked down stairs and picked up the phone. He dialed their old friend's number and after a few moments a sleepy Winry answered him.

"H-Hello…?" she answered drowsily.

" Hey Winry, this is Alphonse. Are you gonna be busy for the next few weeks?"

"Oh, Hey Al! Ummmm… I don't think so why?" her voice suddenly became irritated. "Did Edward break his automail again?! I swear to god if he did I'm gonna—"

"No, no, no! His arm is fine, Winry!" he assured her. " It's just that, lately he's been kinda… different. He keeps having nightmares. Tonight he woke up screaming! …And I know he misses you a lot, even though he's to stubborn to admit it."

Winry was silent of a long moment.

"I miss him too…" she whispered then she continued in a more confident voice. "If I'm busy, I'll make time to come up and see you guys. I'll even go pack my bags right now so I can surprise him in the morning! Don't worry Al. I'll make sure he gets better!"

Click! Dial tone…

Al sighed with a smile and hung up the phone. _One thing those two have in common is- when they decide to do something they get it done as fast as possible._

With that Al climbed up the stairs and went to his room that was down the hall from his brother's. He flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling, thinking about random things, until he fell asleep.

**What do you think everyone?**

**Please review because unless you do I might not have the will to finish this story.**

**(You can review even without an account so you have NO excuse ppl!)lol**

**I love writing and will try to update as soon as I can. Please be patent though I have like two or three stories going!**

**(Alphonse is My sexy man!)**

**(deal with it!)**

**LOL**

**(****!!!!!!!!!! Please review !!!!!!!!!!****)**


	2. Ed and Al to The Rescue!

**Hey ppls, **

**I hope this chapter gets rid of the depression from last chapter. ****: )**

**I know Winry has seen Ed in his boxers a million times because of automail repairs, but I don't think he ever hugged her in them!**** lol**

I mean come on how many ppl has Edward actually hugged anyway?

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter I spent like two hours on it so give me a break if it's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own FMA… but I have dibs on Alphonse!**

Ed and Al to the rescue

Awakened by the clinking of dishes and the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Edward Elric stumbled groggily out of bed._ Why is Al cooking?_

Thinking nothing of what he was wearing Ed slowly made his way down the hall and descended the stairs. He walked in the kitchen with his eyes still closed and pulled out a chair to sit on.

After yawning like an animal he propped his feet up against the back of another chair and scratched his chest lazily.

"Good morning 'sleeping beauty'." Alphonse's voice said from across the table.

Edward mumbled something along the lines of – whatever. I want food.

Immediately Ed was conked on the head with what felt like a spatula.

"I spent hours on this breakfast, you could at least be polite to your brother!"

Edward's eyes snapped open at the sound of Winry's voice. Like a bat out of hell he shot up out of his chair and hugged her.

"Winry! How long have you been her? We haven't seen you forever!" he pulled away from her with a smile on his face and looked in her eyes with joy.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy to see me Ed. But the eggs are going to burn so could you please let me... umm you know—cook." She said a little startled by his enthusiasm… and lack of clothes.

Ed snatched his hands back and blushed a little._ Whoa…where did that come from?_

Al watched in amusement at his brother's embarrassment. And couldn't help but point something out to him.

"Umm Ed?" he said barely able to stop from laughing.

Ed turned to his little brother.

"Yeah, Al. What is it?" he asked.

"Uhh, are all your clothes dirty or do just like your underwear that much?" he said finally laughing.

"Ah!" he shrieked. "AL! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers!"

After his brother had run out of the room, Alphonse let out all the laughs he had been holding in. _He's gonna kill me for that later. But it was worth it!_

A few minutes later after Ed put some clothes on breakfast was done and they had all just sat down to eat.

" So Winry, what made you come visit?" Ed asked casually after stuffing his mouth full of buttered-toast.

Al glanced at Winry nervously and shook his head at her._ Don't tell him I called an asked you to come! Please, don't!_

Winry noticed Al's silent plea and quickly made up an answer.

"I missed you guys. And I hadn't heard from you for so long that I figured I come make sure you were still alive."

After a moment Ed swallowed his food and said "Oh…"

An awkward silence soon descended upon them so all tried to fill the void.

"So Winry, what do you have planned for today?" He asked in a chipper voice then stuffed his mouth full of eggs.

Winry looked up from her food and tapped a finger on her chin for a moment in thought.

"Well I guess I do need to go to town for some stuff I've been wanting… other than that I was just gonna hangout with you guys…. u-unless you've got an assignment from the military to do to day." She said sadly as she looked down at her plate.

"A trip to town sounds good, Winry." Ed assured her. "What about you Al?"

Al swallowed a large mouthful of food and answered. "Absolutely, sounds fun!"

And with that they all stuffed their mouths full of fluffy pancakes and crunchy bacon until their plates were clean.

"I'm done!" said Ed as he dumped his plate in the sink.

Al and Winry finished soon after him and then they grabbed their coats and headed out the doors.

Thirty minutes later Edward, Winry, and Alphonse stepped off the train and headed into town.

Hundreds of people were bustling throughout town and the streets were so crammed that there wasn't room for all three of them to walk together so Al was forced to walk behind Ed and Winry.

They walked for a few minutes just looking through window and going into random stores and buying knick-knacks and other useless thing when suddenly Winry remembered that granny had given her a list of things to buy.

"Hmmm… looks like I need to go buy some stuff for granny. You guys can just hangout here for a while. I'll meet you back here by this food stand in an hour or so- okay?" and with that she disappeared into a crowd of people.

"W-wait! Winry don't just leave us here! We don't have anything to do!" Edward dove into the crowd of people with his brother close behind.

"Ed wait! We should go back before-" suddenly they were shoved out of the crowd of people and into a small clearing that they had never seen before. "-we get lost…."

"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Edward shouted kicked a can down the alley and it bounced of the graffiti-covered walls and dumpster before it clanked into a gutter.

"This is all winry's fault for leaving us!" He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Suddenly there was the sound of a switchblade snapping open and they saw a dark shadow creeping out from behind a dumpster.

"C-come on Ed lets get out of here." Al stuttered and they ran back out into the masses of shoppers.

After what seemed like forever they managed to find a street that actually had breathing room. Although for some odd reason none of the stores were open. They knocked on every door they passed and no one ever answered.

"How are we ever going to figure out where we are if no one is here to tell us!" Edward shouted in frustration when they had reached the 18th door and still no one had answered.

"We could always just head back the way we came. At least there are people there." Al said as he looked into the dusty window of another shop.

"No way am I going back there! I could barely breathe because people were pressed up against me so hard."

Al knew what he meant._ I swear to god I felt someone grab my butt back there._

"You're right, there were WAY to many people… but what should we do?"

A lone newspaper flew by in the wind like a tumbleweed in an old western movie. Ed shoved his hands in his pockets and walked across the street.

"I think I hear people in this direction come on."

And true enough there were people, just not the ones they had been hoping to find.

"Get out of the way!" A girl with blonde hair yelled earnestly as she shoved them toward the nearest wall then kept on running. With one last look backwards she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' then she ran around the corner.

Not even a second later a bullet ricocheted off the ground where they had just been standing and five or six men came running around the opposite corner with guns in their hands.

"Stop her!" They yelled harshly, then they slammed Ed and Al out of their way and chased after her.

Edward looked at his brother and the unspoken question hung between them. _Should we help her?_ Alphonse immediately decided that he was gong to help and Ed followed suit.

"I'll take out the ugly guys in black. Al- you go after the girl and figure out why she's running." Edward took off after the guys while Al ran a couple blocks then turned down a narrow alleyway to cut her off.

Edward clapped his hands together, creating a alchemic circle with his body, and causing sparks of power to crackle around him as he pushed his hands on to the wall next to him. The wall seemed to reform then suddenly a solid brick pole jutted out of the wall right in front the slowest of the men and he was knocked unconscious.

Edward leapt over his body and picked up the pace to catch up with the others._ One down and five to go._

Meanwhile Alphonse was catching up to the girl and dodging the bullets that were being shot at them.

"Hey! Hey you! Wait up!" he shouted out to her.

The girl looked back at him and nearly tripped in surprise. They turned one more corner then she darted into another alleyway and snatched him by the arm and dragged him with her.

"What do you think your doing!" She whispered out of breath as she pulled them behind a dumpster to hide.

Al took a moment to look at the girl before him, she had eyes of the softest blue that he had ever seen and her lips were the lightest of pinks. The girl wasn't very big but Al could tell she wasn't more than a year younger than him. The dark red shirt she wore was partly covered by the short black jacket that only came to the middle of her abdomen, and a silver cross necklace hung around her neck.

Al heard a faint dripping sound and noticed that a bullet had torn through her shirt and ripped open the right side of her ribcage.

"Your hurt!" he whispered worriedly as the pool of blood continued to grow larger.

She covered the wound with her left hand. "It's fine. Now tell me what you think your doing! You could get hurt if you keep following me. Those guys have been chasing me half way across town—"

Al grabbed her and yanked her against himself as he scooted closer to the dumpster. When she started to struggle he clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear quietly.

"Shhhhhh—look." He nodded his head toward the two shadows that were coming closer to their hiding place.

"Which way do you think they went" the one on the right asked in a deep gravely voice.

"Lets check over here." The one on the left answered in a higher pitched but twice as annoying voice.

They walked even closer to the dumpster and left one spotted the edges of Al's black cloak. He smiled grotesquely and pointed at the dumpster with a gnarled finger. His companion stared for a moment then revealed all his missing teeth with a hideous smile and together they advanced on their prey.

Alphonse knew when they had found them and he pressed the girl against the wall behind him. Spotting a long chunk of metal about as big around as a quarter beneath the over-sized trashcan, Alphonse picked it up and pressed himself against the fowl smelling thing that they hid behind; preparing to fight.

Just as the two thugs were about to reach them Al heard a familiar voice yell from down the alleyway.

"Hey! Short fat and ulgies— Over here!"

Edward ran down the ally, dodging bullets, and then he jumped into the air and slammed a foot into one of the guy's face; knocking him out cold.

Barely a second later Alphonse burst from his hiding place and slammed the other guy in hand with his metal pole causing them to drop their gun. Then Al thrust his elbow into their stomach and when they bent over in pain he knocked them backwards into unconsciousness with a foot to the chin.

"Looks like all that sparing is starting to pay off, little bro." Ed said with a thumbs up.

Al smiled and nodded then rubbed his elbow. "Yeah but it still feels weird. Before I couldn't actually feel it when I hit someone."

"Yeah… so where's the girl?" ed asked as he looked up and down the alley.

"Oh crap!" Alphonse ran over to the foul smelling dumpster and pushed it out of the way. The blonde was out cold and there was a pool of blood around her.

"Ed she got shot and I don't know how long she's been bleeding. We've got to find Winry!" Al and his brother ran over to her and tried to check her pulse and see if she was breathing.

"I think she's dieing Al, do you think you can carry her? If I did and she woke up she'd probably freak out."

"Right." Al carefully picked the runaway up, bridle style, and then they ran out of the ally way and toward the sounds of civilization. _Stay with us, who ever you are. Just hold on and we'll get some help!_

**Ok how'd you like it? I'm sorry if the ending kind of sucks but I was in a hurry today.**

**Forgive me if there are A LOT of grammar mistakes because my grammar sucks.**

**PS if any of you watch the BLEACH series and you like UlquiorraXOrihime then you should read my story. It is just now getting to Ichigo and I'm on chapter ten so don't plan on a lot of IchiRuki stuff. Gin and Rangiku will be reunited after around a year, and Ulquiorra is getting ready to tell Orihime about his past life.**

**Anyway please review!!!!! I need reviews ppl!!!! **

**!!!!!!!!!MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Fast and The Furious

**Ok this is an experimental chapter, I have never wrote about a car-theft before so bare with me. Lol**

**I have no idea what kind of car they high jacked, but I tried my best to make it exciting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Only one person has reviewed and it's making me really sad… :(**

**Tell me what you think people! your opinion matters!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own FMA… blah, blah, blah… Al is MINE! Blah, blah, blah…**

**The Fast and the Furious**

_Where are they?_ Thought an irritated Winry as she stood by the food stand that she had told Ed and Al to meet her by, over an hour and a half ago. _Is it really that hard to just stay in one spot!?_

"Would you like some cotton candy miss?" the owner of the food stand asked for the thousandth time.

"For the last time- NO! I don't want any cotton candy, gumballs, hotdogs, OR pickles! Jeez! Can't a girl just stand next to your stand and NOT want to eat!" she snapped at the man.

She then turned away from him in a huff, and crossed her arms…. _Why do I feel guilty! It's Ed's fault for being late!_

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted her name from the other side of the crowd. Winry forgot about the befuddled storeowner behind her and stood on her tiptoes trying to get a view of Edward.

"Win-… –ry" he shouted as he jumped up and down trying to see her above the crowd. "We-…-need-…-your-…-help!"

Pushing past some people Winry squished herself back up onto the street.

"What did you say?" she shouted as loud as she could.

This time Al's voice answered her.

"He said-…-we need-…-your help!" he yelled but Winry could barely see the top of his head because he couldn't jump very high because of something he was carrying.

"With what?" she called out again.

Suddenly she heard Edward's voice.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" then there was a loud clapping sound and a bright flash.

A large pillar of stone that went from one end of the street to the other erupted in the middle of the mob, then split in half and parted like the red sea, only with people instead of water. Ed and Al came running down the newly paved road with a girl in al's arms.

With one look at their faces she could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Ed are you ok?! Al who's that? What happened to you two, you look like you just ran a marathon!" she met them halfway and began searching for injuries, but other than Al being covered with the mysterious girl's blood she couldn't find any.

"Winry she got shot and I don't know how long she's had the wound! She said they had chased halfway across town, then when I next look at her she's passed out behind the dumpster! You've got to help her Winry!" Al said it all so fast that the mechanic could barely understand him.

"What are you talking about, Al? Who is she, and why were people shooting at her in the first place?" Winry brushed the girl's hair away from her peaceful face to check her temperature._ Who would want to hurt someone like this…what could you have done to deserve this?_

Edward put his real hand on Winry's shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Do you think you can help her? We can't take her to the hospital- we don't know why she was being chased and we want to here her side of the story before people start asking questions."

"I'm not a doctor Ed…" Winry said as she looked back at the girl, then his hand squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"Can. You. Help. Her?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Ok, then lets go. We're gonna need a car…" Edward searched the streets until he spotted the fastest car he could find , and then an evil smile crossed his face.

The trio ran down the road, while Ed made a path by pulling out his badge and waving it in the air as he shoved people out of the way. after yanking the door of the car open he threw the swearing driver out of the car while saying-

"Official Military Business! This car is now mine until I ether break it or you find in on the side of the road. Thank you!" The slam of the car door and the click of the car locks made it final.

When Winry was seated in the passenger side with a 'I-don't-know-him look on her face and Al had gotten both him and the girl in the back seat Ed rolled the window so that there was a slight crack to speak through and he slid a small business card trough it.

"If you have any complaints just go to headquarters and ask for General Roy Mustang. Tell him Ed sent you and they should send you right up." And with that Ed rolled the window back up without a second glance, almost catching the man's fingers in the process.

Winry strapped on her seat belt with a worried look when Ed gave the car an experimental rev and smiled like an evil genius. Reaching into the glove compartment Ed grabbed out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on, then he looked out the windshield at the masses of people.

"Al… we're gonna need a road." He said as he grasped the steering wheel with both hands and put it into drive.

Al gave an exasperated sigh at his brother's fast-and-furious attitude. _He could save the dramatics for later, when someone isn't DIEING!_ Opening the door just wide enough to fit his arms through, Al clapped his hands together and pressed them palm down onto the street, and just as his brother floored the car, the large boulevard reformed into a bridge that went over the entire town and ended on the country road that lead to there house.

The back seat door slammed shut just as his hands cleared the opening. Instantly he grasped the girl's limp body and held on as his brother tore over the bridge and to the house.

* * *

Ring! … Ring! … Ring! …

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roy! Just a heads up, there's a really pissed off guy down here sayin' you owe him a new car! …" Roy Mustang smiled and sent a mental thank you to God and to Edward Elric, as he always did when he heard his life-long friend and First lieutenant--Maas Hughes' voice. _Thank you for bringing him back…_

"Rooooy? … ROY! Are you there?" Maas almost shouted.

"Yes? Oh, sorry what were you saying?" Roy drummed his fingers on his desk, and leaned back in his office chair. Then he swiveled in his chair to look out his window.

"Some days I worry about you Roy… as I was saying that in about 15 seconds a ticked off guy is gonna break down your door because he thinks you owe him a new car."

"A new car!?" Roy exclaimed as he flew out of his chair.

At that exact moment he door slammed open to reveal exactly what Lt. Hughes had described.

The man was screaming his head off at the General. Chairs were being tipped over as he rant about how much it cost, papers where being shoved off his desk as he raged on and on about how it was a one of a kind—personalized—sports car. Roy ducked under his desk, taking the phone with him as his own nametag was hurled at him.

"Why did you let him up here!" he whispered furiously.

" Well, he had your card… annnnnnd he also said—" the Lt.'s voice was drowned out by the sound of a window shattering.

" He said what? What did he say!" Roy asked anxiously as he heard more of his possessions thrown out the window.

"He said that Ed sent him…" there was a deadly pause on Roy's end of the phone.

"Ummmm, I got to go I think my darling daughter Elycia is here with my lunch! Good luck!"

Click… Dial tone…

"EDWARD!!!!!!" screamed Roy at the top of his lungs as he slammed the phone back on the hook and threw it on the ground.

One, white-gloved hand- ready to snap, appeared out-from-under the desk and the General's furious voice rang out from beneath.

"You have to the count of five to get out!" He snapped loudly.

"1… 2…"

The man paused and stared at the hand for a moment.

"Or what?!"

"3…"

What are you going to do to me- snap your fingers?" the man burst into laughter.

"4…"

"How the hell did you survive war!?" he hooted.

"Just… Like... This…." Roy shot out from under his desk and ignited the air directly in front of the man, causing him to crash through the door and into the hallway.

Cringing in fear the man half-crawled, half-ran down the hallway.

Not seconds later a blonde soldier armed with guns came running into the room.

"Roy what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked as she lowered her gun and placed it back into the holster.

"You make it sound like it's MY fault, Riza." He said with a slight pout as he crossed his arms.

A smile lit her face as she bent and picked up a picture in a broken frame. Roy stood next to her, with Ed, Winry, and Al (in his armor still) standing next to him. Maas and his wife stood next to her with Elycia in their arms.

Everyone from Central and even some from Fort Briggs stood in front of the Elric Brother's new house- all with smiles on their faces… she knew everyone one of them… _except_ the girl that stood with Alphonse… Nobody in the picture could remember her, as far as they had known she hadn't even been there. Al didn't even know and she was, and she was sitting on his shoulders, with her hands clasped on his head and her head resting on her hands! But whomever the smiling girl was… she made him happy.

"I remember this, don't you? I was so happy that they had finally gotten a house, instead of wandering around without a home… it was a fun day wasn't it." Hawkeye smiled warmly at Mustang. She may be serious but she always had a smile waiting for him.

Just like that Roy's anger disappeared. It would return later, for sure, but then- right at that moment- he was perfectly happy.

**

* * *

**

**Hey did anyone Notice the pun in the title?! Anyone at all? **

**(I didn't notice until I got done writing the chapter! lol)**

**I'll give you a hint—**

**Edward was driving really **** and Roy was really *******-(until Riza came in.)**

**Peace-out people!**

**(*PS* !!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!! *)**

**--MiMi**


	4. The Awakening

**Before I say anything I want to thank the only person to have reviewed my story so far!**

**Edward-Elric-in-red**** you rock! Thanks soooo much for your thoughts, opinions, and encouragement! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own FMA… and sadly I don't own Al (but I still have Dibs on him!)**

* * *

**The Awakening**

"That should do it!" Winry proudly announced to herself.

After 20 minutes of hard work she had managed to bandage up the unconscious girl's side. Sadly her shirt was ruined, it was almost completely covered in blood and had a huge gash in the side where the bullet had torn threw it. _She's too petite for any of my clothes… and anyway I barely brought enough for me. I wonder if Ed knows where I can find a shirt for her._

Thankfully Al had donated his room as her improvised hospital, and after carefully covering her patient up to her chin with Al's quilt she crossed the room to the door.

Edward was leaning against the wall across from the door with an alchemic book in his hands. His golden eyes met winry's from over the top of his book when she came out and he immediately closed it. At the sight of her covered in blood Ed forgot for a moment that it wasn't hers. His eyes grew wide with worry and he took a quick step towards her. But before he could get any closer the alchemist saw the girl in Al's bed and stopped.

Al's voice called winry's name before she could ask Ed about the look he had just given her.

"Is she ok?" the younger Elric asked hopefully.

"She lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine after a few weeks of rest." Putting forth her best smile, Winry placed an encouraging hand on Al's shoulder.

"The only problem now is that she's out of a shirt, and I don't have anything for her to wear."

Al's eyes brightened and he shot into his room.

"I have something she can wear! It's gonna be to big but it'll do."

After a few second of digging through his closet Al emerged from his room with a short-sleeved black t-shirt that had silver transmutation circle on it's left shoulder.

Edward walked over to stand next to Winry and when he reached out to touch the shirt, his arm bumped hers.

"Al this is your favorite shirt!" he said in a surprised voice. "You won't even let me wear it!"

Al looked at his brother sarcastically. "I don't let _you_ wear it cause I know you'll ether stain it, tear it, singe/burn it, or get into some sort of freak accident that ends up with it ruined."

Ed crossed his arms and stuck out his lip. " That's not fair Al! I have no control over the freak accidents that always happen when I'm around!"

With a sincere smile Al put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Your right, but I DO have control over whether or not you're wearing my favorite shirt when they happen. Sorry big brother but bad stuff seems to follow you around. Here Winry, she can wear this, she's gonna be in bed for the next few weeks anyway."

"Thanks Al." she said with a smile as she took the shirt. "I'll be out in a sec. Then you can come in and see Her, hopefully she wakes up soon so we can figure out her name."

Al watched as Winry approached his occupied bed and began to pull the covers back to reveal soft pale skin. Unable to look away from the girl's peaceful face, Al just stood there while his brother stood next to him reading his book. Suddenly Winry snapped her head around to face them and gave him a look of death.

"Close the door, you pervert!" she screamed then chucked a steel wrench at the doorway.

Crimson engulfed Alphonse's face when he realized what he had just about seen and he dove out of sight. Sadly Edward didn't move fast enough, because he was and got a wrench embedded into his fore head.

"Brother! Are you ok?!" Al asked worriedly as the door slammed shut. _I can't believe I just did that! Am I retarded?! I know I wasn't looking THERE but Winry must think I'm a pervert now!_

Seconds later Winry emerged from his room with a calm look on her face. When she looked upon the dazed Edward she walked over to him and grabbed him by an arm.

"Edward. I need to check your automail, come on." And with that Al's confused brother was dragged off to his room. (Winry was staying in Ed's room while he slept on the couch down stairs.)

Very cautiously Alphonse got to his feet and turned to his room with one backwards glance towards the room where Winry and his brother had disappeared. The house was unnaturally quiet as he approached his bed and sat down on the edge. Reaching out a hand Al ran his fingers through her blonde hair. It was extremely soft.

Al froze when she snuggled her head against his hand in her sleep. The bed gave a slight squeak as she adjusted her position so that her head was resting on his hand. Al began to panic a little and he tried to slide it out from under her. Her eyelids twitched when his hand slithered away, but after a few seconds she drifted back to sleep.

Pressing his hand to his chest Al kept his hands and other body parts to himself. An hour or so passed and the sun began to sink in the sky, yet still she did not stir. Edward came in with Winry behind him. His automail was fine and he yawned loudly before announcing that he was going to bed, then he said good night to his little brother and gave Winry a hug before retreating to the couch down stairs

Winry watched him leave with a look on her face that Al often saw on his brother. Al knew that his brother had feelings for Winry, but he never acted on them because he had enemies that would do anything to get what they wanted. And Ed refused to put her in that position. Thankfully Winry understood. She knew that they could never act on there feelings because it would just tear them apart.

Winry put on a fake smile and good night not long after Ed left. When she left he was all alone in his room with his mystery girl. Al struggled to stay awake as the hours passed and the moon rose higher and higher into the sky, but his eyelids became heavier and heavier until he slumped against his headboard and sleep finally caught him.

* * *

The first thing Akiko Yamanaka felt was warmth. _What… happened…?_ _Where am I?_ She thought drowsily. She shivered slightly and snuggled up against the warm shape next to her. _It… smells good… _She thought happily, and wrapped a weak arm around it.

For some reason Akiko was still shivering, even when she pressed her entire body up against the hard, warm thing next to her. A low moan came from above her head but she was too weak to move anymore.

Al cursed himself for falling asleep when he awoke to the woman's arms wrapping around his waist, and her head on his chest. It's not that he didn't like being held by her- he actually liked that part. What he was worried about was what her reaction was going to be when she woke up like this.

Suddenly Al felt her entire body up against his. Her arms tightened around his waist and she was shivering although her entire body was on fire. Al let out a small moan as hormone-enraged thoughts ran through his head. _Bad brain bad! Stop thinking like that!_

Thankfully she stopped moving and drifted back to sleep. After that the images in his head went away. Letting out a sigh of relief Al relaxed in her grasp and waited for her to let him go… unfortunately she didn't let him go. He sat like that for an hour and a half before she even showed any signs of movement.

Against his better judgment, Al slides her hair off her forehead to check her temperature. She was on fire. Her eyes opened groggily at the touch of his cool skin on her blazing forehead.

Awakened by a cold hand on her forehead, Akiko forced her eyes open to find the man who had saved her lying next to her. His eyes were a deep amber color that matched the golden hair that he had pulled back in a flowing ponytail, and he was wearing a black shirt while a black hooded cloak with a golden emblem on the back of it was hanging on the bed post.

(it's the same as Edwards only Al's is black with gold- instead of red with black)

"W-who… are y-you?" she asked weakly. _Where am I?_

"My name's Alphonse, but you can just call me Al." he said kindly, and after a moment he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl tried to sit up but was to weak to manage. "My name i-is… Akiko. But just call m-me… Kiki… Where am I?" she asked in a dazed voice as she collapsed back into the covers and closed her eyes.

"My Brother and I brought you back to our house after you passed out, and our friend Winry wrapped you wound. You've been asleep ever since then… ummmm I'll be right back." He explained.

Sensing that she was getting ready to go to sleep again Al slid of the bed and slowly started to leave. _I've got to wake Ed and Winry! _But as he turned to leave he felt something tug on the bottom of his shirt.

"W-wait!" Akiko stuttered feebly with tears forming in her eyes and he turned back to her. "Don't leave yet… please? I've been alone for a long time a-and I don't want to go back…"

Al under stood exactly what she meant when she said she was alone. He and his brother had been alone, but she didn't have anyone to bear the pain with her.

"Ok. I'll stay."

A look of relief crossed her face and she relaxed back into the bed as Al came and sat on the ground next to it.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she drifted back into sleep.

After a few minutes and Al was sure that she was out, he clapped his hands and transmuted a phone from the floor. He hit a few o the numbers then placed it next to his ear. Moments later two drowsy voices answered.

"She just woke up. Her name is Akiko… I'm gonna sleep up here tonight. I think she'll be able to talk tomorrow." He said in a whisper. After a few sleepy mutters they hung up and returned to their beds, while Al propped himself up against his bed and fell asleep with the steady sound of her breathing.

**

* * *

**

Hey ppls how'd you like it? I'm soooooo glad I finally found a name for Akiko! I was getting tired of using the words- she, her, the girl… etc.

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review ppl!!!!!!!! Edward-Elric-in-red you don't have to because you actually LISTEN when I say review. Lol**

**-MiMi **


	5. Heartache

**Ok ppl after this chapter if no one else reviews I'm officially going to stop writing this fanfic! Meanwhile I will continue my other fanfic that I had put off to write this one! You ppl make me really mad! I review EVERY fanfiction I read even of they suck! So you could at least make one little review on mine! You ppl have NO excuse! Even if you don't have an account you can still review, so if no one else reviews then I will take that as a hint to stop writing!**

**PS—Edward-Elric-in-red if you want I'll keep writing and just send the chapters directly to you. (If that's even possible… I've never tried) There's no reason to punish you for their habit of reading and running. **

**Tell me if you want to know how Ed and Al brought Maas back and got Al's body back, without costing them their lives. Other wise I quit!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own FMA… and I'm glad I don't because I probably would have stopped writing for you ungrateful ppl a long time ago!**

**

* * *

**

Heartache

Red light flashed in Ed's dark room. For about the fifteenth time that night Winry looked over and her blinking, digital clock. It was 3:44. Why couldn't she sleep? After Al's sudden call she hadn't been able to even get close to sleeping. _Maybe if I get up and get some water I'll be able get some rest_, she hoped.

After throwing off her covers, cold air hit her like a bucket of ice. She rubbed her upper arms and turned so that her feet dangled off the bed, afraid to find out how cold the floor had gotten in this September weather. With a deep breath she slipped off Ed's bed and gave a slight gasp at the chill that just surged up her body from the floor.

Winry refused to let her body shiver and tried to picture herself somewhere warm. Surprisingly the first place that popped into her mind wasn't the Bahamas or a warm beach, it was downstairs. And not _just_ downstairs, but downstairs, in the living room, on the couch… and in Edwards's arms. Winry's mind shut down at that thought. She wouldn't torture herself anymore. Edward and her together… was impossible. He had his little brother to look after, and Ed was afraid that his love would just make her a target for his enemies. Winry wanted to tell him to screw his enemies, she wanted to tell him that she didn't care about them all she wanted was to be with him… but if she did tell him he would probably leave her life forever because he would consider himself a danger.

Winry would just have to except the fact that Edward was untouchable. Ed was the forbidden fruit in their garden of life… and God help her she wanted a taste. _Wait, did I say that I wanted just a taste? What I meant to say is that I want the entire f'in tree, automail and all!_

After wiping the single tear that had fallen down her face, Winry's smoothed out her pink, fluffy nightgown and proceeded to the kitchen downstairs. She tiptoed past the living room and then got a glass out, filled it with water, then stared out the window behind the sink. A voice from behind, made Winry almost choke on her water, and she spun around to face a sleepy Edward.

"You couldn't sleep ether, huh?" he said as he leaned against the doorway with his hair down and his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Winry adverted her eyes and turned around after a quick nod. The glass of water shook in her hands as she stared at it intently; Ed was the last person she needed to see in her current state of mind.

Ed saw the sad look in her eyes and immediately wanted to know what was wrong. Silently he walked around the table between them and gently turned her so that she was facing him. Winry's blonde shrouded her face as she stared down at her glass of water, and Ed knew what ever it was that was bothering her must really be bad.

"Winry… look at me. What's wrong?" he said tenderly and he wrapped his arms around her.

That was it. When Ed's arms wrapped around Winry's will shattered and she broke down into tears. Forgetting the glass she held in her hands, Winry threw her arms around his warm chest and it shattered on the floor. Ed held her and rested his chin on her head as she buried her face in his shoulder and let out a river of tears. Edward hadn't seen Winry cry this hard since her parents had been killed, and it was worrying him that something was bothering her this much and he hadn't noticed it.

"Are you gong to tell me what this is about?" he asked after a few minutes.

The spasms of her sobs slowly became manageable and she pulled away, to stare at him with her quivering blue eyes.

"How can you not know…?" she whispered with an ache of pain in her voice.

Ed closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"Winry you know why we can't be together. I thought you understood." The Alchemist's fists clenched and unclenched and he ran an erratic hand through his hair. He couldn't bear to have her in this much pain because of him. Was he destined to always hurt those he loved?

Winry put a hand on his automail arm and tried to turn him toward her. "Ed I know why you think we can't be together, but I don't care!"

"But you SHOULD care, Winry! That's the problem! You could get killed, or worse just to be with me, and that's no right! I'm NOT worth it!" Ed almost shouted it at her as he spun around with a slightly angry look on his face, but when Winry took a hesitant step back with a hurt look on her face he instantly felt guilty.

"But you ARE worth it Edward… can't you see that? You are and always will be to me. And nothing you say or do will ever change how I feel about you!" she shouted back at him as she started to cry again.

Ed took a step toward her and crunched on a piece of glass with his metal leg, but he didn't even notice as he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes meaningfully.

"Winry, you know how much I love you… and I would give anything to be with you, but I refuse to put you in danger that way… You have to understand Winry… you deserve better that me. You deserve someone who can love you with their whole heart, not someone whose heart isn't even whole in the first place." He raised his metal arm between them placed in lightly on her cheek.

"You need someone who can hold you in his real arms…" Edward dropped his hand. "Not lifeless metal."

Winry stared at his miserable-looking face for a moment then she suddenly made a decision. She tenderly lifted his downcast face and held it in her hands. Very slowly she brought her face closer to his and whispered.

"Ed, I don't want OR need anything but you. If your arm and leg bothered me I wouldn't be here… if anything about you bothered me- I wouldn't be here… Your love is all I'll ever need… Do YOU understand?" Winry thought she saw tears glisten in his eyes but she'd never know because at that moment he closed the small distance separating them and pressed his lips against hers.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Edward lifted Winry in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't cut her feet on the glass as he carried her to the couch.

The couched creaked under their combined weight and immediately Ed pressed his lips against hers once more. Winry tangled her fingers in his long golden hair as joy burst from them. They had waited for so long and finally they were together! Ed let out a small moan of pleasure as she trailed her fingers down his chest. Then she pulled him down on top of her.

Suddenly Ed pulled his mouth away from her and pinned her roaming hands about her head, with a desperate look on his face.

"Not yet Winry." He said with a slight smile that said I-want-this-as-much-as-you-but-I'm-stopping-before-we-do-something-we-probably-won't-regret-but-we-should. "I'm not even sure if we should be together Winry. Actually I KNOW we shouldn't…. But I'm going against what's smart because I just can't say no to you anymore."

Winry nodded. She was just happy to finally be with him. "I understand, Ed." Then suddenly she realized that she was dead tired, and she let out a yawn. Ed knew how she felt and he rolled off her to lie between the back of the couch and her warm body. Winry pulled the blanket over them, and then used his (human) outstretched arm for a pillow. When Ed hesitated in wrapping his automail arm around her waist she opened her eyes and looked into his then grabbed his arm and put it there for him. She kissed him goodnight as he pulled her tighter against him before she snuggled into his warm chest and drifted off to sleep. The last thing she heard was his voice.

"I love you Winry and I'll do what ever I have to protect you. Anything." He whispered it more to himself than to her.

And with that Ed laid his head next to the mechanic's and drifted off to sleep with His Love in his arms and her taste on his lips.

**

* * *

**

Ok ppl as I'm sorry If I snapped a you but I still stand by what I said before- Review or I'll quit! And believe me I don't want to stop, but I will cause its pointless if no one likes it.

**I hope you care enough to listen… :(**

**Happy New Years ppl.**

**(Just in case I don't have to update again, I figured I'd say it now.)**

**--MiMi**


	6. Escape

**hey... um yeah here you go....**

* * *

Escape

Dawn had finally fallen upon the Elric's house. Everything was silent and all were asleep except for one, and that one person was Akiko. For the first time since The Accident she had slept without nightmares. And if it weren't for the fact that she really needed to use the restroom she'd still be asleep.

Little by little Kiki pushed herself into a sitting position in the fluffy bed, and after the dizziness passed and the world stopped spinning, she looked around the room. It was relatively small, but not claustrophobic small. The medium sized bed she sat on was pushed up against the farthest wall from the door with the headboard in a corner. There was an average sized window in the wall next to the bed that revealed a driveway and a large weeping willow tree that was within jumping distance.

A few feet from the foot of the bed, was a plain closet door, and a couple feet to the left of it was a large desk scattered with historical and mathematical papers and transmutation circles. Across the room from the desk, and in the opposite corner as the bed, was three huge bookcases filled to the brim with tons of books of varying sizes.

Movement from next to the bed caught Kiki's eye, and immediately her head turned toward it. Because of all the blood she lost Kiki's eyesight blacked out from the sudden movement. She gave a small shout of surprise as the room seemed to spin and she plummeted toward the ground.

But just before her face met the floor she was stopped in mid air by a pair of strong arms.

"Are you ok?!" she heard Al's worried and surprised voice ask.

Akiko's vision swam in and out of black and gold as the rest of her body slid the rest of the way off the bed and into Alphonse's lap. Finally the room stilled enough for her to focus on his face.

The first thing she noticed was that his hair was down and the second thing was that he was shirtless. _Isn't he freezing his butt off!_ She thought incredulously. _I'm cold and I have on a shirt and pants AND I was under like four blankets! …Although he does have a really nice chest and Abs… and not to mention he's the cutest guy I've ever seen in my life—No! No! No! Don't think things like that, you can't afford to get attached to anyone, especially not someone as nice as him, it's too dangerous! _

"I'm fine, just let me go!" she pushed away from Al's arms—he was too kind, too close, too warm, and Kiki couldn't get his addicting woodsy scent out of her head! She wanted to let him hold her and tell her she wasn't alone, but it wasn't safe! _They_ would find out and she wouldn't do that to him, she couldn't!

Al tried to calm the thrashing girl in his arms but she pushed off his chest with one of her feet and she flew out of his grasp in a blonde flurry and onto the cold floor. Teary and remorseful, cerulean eyes locked with his for less than a second before she weakly staggered to her feet and tried to reach the door, but she was off balance from her injury and rammed into the wall, then the bookcase and finally tripped over the desk and collapsed in front of the door.

"AKIKO!" Al jumped to his feet and sprinted over to her.

**CLAP!**

Al froze as unexpectedly the wooden floorboards morphed into makeshift hands and seized his body. Al's astonished amber gaze met with Akiko's ashamed and distressed, soft cobalt eyes.

"H-how…?" he whispered in dazed voice.

"You have-… to let-… me go…!" She whimpered earnestly and out of breath.

"If they find me here- they'll kill you, and I can't let them do that to you! " She said with determination in her voice as she tried to make him understand and pulled herself up by the doorknob.

"Wait! You don't understand! We could help you! My brother and I are—" Al tried to say.

"Please… forgive me, Alphonse." She whispered without looking at him and with that she began to turn the doorknob._ Am I destined to always hurt those who are kind to me? Am I destined to curse everyone I care about with death?_ She asked god. _Will I never have my own life?_

"Wait, please don't leave! Your not healed!" Alphonse fought against the wood that held one of his arms._ If only I could get my other arm out! Then I could free myself!_

"Al are you ok, what's going on in here!" shouted a voice from the hall.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Ed with his Automail transmuted for a fight. His eyes met with Akiko's ashamed and determined gaze then flew to his brother's distraught eyes and trapped body.

Without a second thought Al's brother burst into action. He dove at Akiko but she slammed herself into the wall and out of his way just in time. After basically falling out the door the mysterious alchemist clapped her hands and sealed the door shut with four or five layers of wood hoping it would stop them, then let out a slightly relieved sigh and half-crawled, half-walked toward the stairs._ He may hate me but at least he'll be alive…_she thought to herself.

Akiko stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the wall behind her explode.

"HA! You're not the only one who can do THAT! Now tell me why you attacked my brother, you ungrateful—!" Ed was cut off as Al burst through the hole in the wall and pushed past him.

"Kiki Stop! We can help you!" Alphonse grabbed her arm just as she got to the stairs, and then he pulled her backwards against himself. "You'll die if you leave now… we can help you, I promise… just at least wait until your healed!"

She struggled with her the last of her strength tried to throw herself toward the stairs.

"You don't understand! _They'll_ come!" she sobbed as she sagged into Al's arms.

"We'll be here to protect you Akiko. It's ok, my brother and I will—" he tried to reassure her.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, ALPHONSE! _They_ CAN'T be killed!" she yelled at him with her eyes clenched shut with frustration and clutched at his bare arms, trying to shake him but only managed to waste her strength.

"No matter how many times you hit _them_, or cut _them_, I even tried to blow _them_ up! But they just keep coming back again and again…!" Al hugged her tighter as she cried.

"No one is invincible, Kiki. Who ever _they_ are… they have to have a weakness… and we'll find it if you'll just let us help." As she started to calm down she wrapped her arms around his neck and Al slid a arm under her knees and picked her up.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me…" She said as she looked up into Al's eyes and the tears finally slowed to a stop.

After wiping a hand over his Automail and returning it to normal Ed walked up to his brother. Just like his younger brother Ed's hair was still down and he hadn't put a shirt on after waking up from his sleep.

"Care to explain what this is all about, Al?" He said with a slightly confused and ticked off face._ They woke me up and made me leave Winry for THIS?_

"E-Ed!? I'm not waiting any more I'm coming up!" Winry's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, and AL gave his brother a confused look.

"Care to explain THAT, brother?" he said with a nod toward the ascending mechanic.

"OK my thing is Totally different then yours!" Ed said defensively. "At least me and Winry didn't manage to break a hole in the wall!"

Al gave his brother a sickening look and glanced at Winry in her pink and fluffy nightgown, then back at Ed. A crimson blush covered Ed's face, and he conked his little brother over the head with his fist.

"I didn't mean THAT!" he hissed.

"Well what was I supposed to think when you say something like that then you come up here wearing basically nothing!" he said under his breath at his brother as Winry came to stand with them.

"Well for one thing, IF we had we wouldn't be wearing anything at all!" Ed said just before Winry got to them.

"Oh my gosh! What did you guys do to the poor girl!?" Winry gasped when she saw her patient

All of their attention suddenly went back to the girl in Al's arms. Unknown to the brothers she had fainted during their short conversation. Winry grabbed one of her limp arms and checked for a pulse.

"What happened to her? She's a wreck," Winry brushed Kiki's blonde hair out of the way and placed a hand on her forehead, "she's on fire! And not to mention she's unconscious!"

"She woke up and fell out of bed but when I caught her she freaked out and started thrashing around! Then she started saying that we had to let her go, and that _they_ were coming and were gonna kill her and us!" Al tried to explain.

"And don't forget about her other '_surprise'_ Al." Ed added when his brother finished.

Winry looked at the hole in the wall then at Ed with a worried look on her face.

"What surprise?"

The two brothers looked her dead in the eye, with a look she hadn't for a long time.

"She's seen The Truth, Winry… She's been to The Gate." They said at the same time.

An overwhelmed look came over Winry's face. "But that would mean…"

* * *

**hope you liked it... blah, blah blah**

**-MiMi**


	7. Memories

**hey everyone long time no see^^ i've been busy late and this is the best i could come up with at the moment... sorry. i know it sucks..... and is waaaaaay too short. give me a break plz?**

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

Gracia Hughes watched as her beloved husband spun in circles with their daughter in his arms. When their laughter finally slowed to a stop Maes gave his precious daughter a tight hug then set her down on the floor.

"You be good, ok? I've got to go now. I love you, my divine Elycia." He said in his most cutesy voice. Then he patted her head and walked over to give his wife a good-bye kiss.

"I'll see you at lunch. I have to make a trip to the Elric's house today." as he passed his daughter he added, "Daddy has lots of work to do, ok?" Then he turned to leave, but as he gripped the doorknob he felt a something tug on his uniform.

"Promise you'll come home Daddy! Promise…!" Elycia's small voice begged as she hugged her father's leg.

A surprised look crossed the lieutenant's face and he kneeled in front of his daughter. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave again Daddy…" she whispered and hugged him even tighter.

Hughes patted his daughter's back and tried to reassure her. "It's ok Elycia… I'm still here, don't worry."

Gracia walked over to her husband and picked up their distressed daughter, and when he gave her a confused look she explained.

"The last thing you said to her, on night you were t-taken from us… was 'Daddy has lots of work to do'… I don't think she'll ever forget that night, honey." She said as Elycia started calm down.

Lt. Hughes nodded with a serious face and hugged them both. "I'll see you at lunch." He said in a determined and loving voice then departed out the door.

* * *

**hey ppls i'm srry this chapter sucked sooooooo bad but me and my bf have been busy lately and i haven't had much time^^**

**please forgive me and give me another chance, i promise i'll do better!**

**--MiMi**


End file.
